


Of Pretty Wedding Bells And Prettier Wedding Planners

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Chaotic Bisexual Bang Chan, F/M, Fluff, Jimin lowkey plays matchmaker kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is not much better, Non Idol AU, like oh my god help this poor fool he's too gay for his own good, rated for language and one reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan is more than happy to support his best friend Jimin as she prepares to get married. However, he doesn't know how he's going to deal with his rapidly developing feelings for her incredibly attractive wedding planner.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Park Jimin (15&), Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Park Jimin (15&)/Kevin Woo, other sideships briefly mentioned include jaehyungparkian and verkwan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 215





	Of Pretty Wedding Bells And Prettier Wedding Planners

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!!!!  
> Okay I swear I SWEAR I did not mean to go on hiatus for a whole 3 months. If you follow me on twitter I'm sure you saw that I did choose to go on hiatus after the news about Woojin was thrown at us. And I was gonna come back after a few weeks, but in that time school proceeded to KICK MY ASS and it was a frenzy of anxiety and not having any time to write because all my energy and more went into catching up on the work I was very behind on. And then when I was on break, I was either working or visiting my old hometown to spend the holidays with bae. And now here we are, back at school, a new year, a new decade, and new things I PROMISE I'm going to write.  
> I've got Sugar Daddy au still in progress, and I'll be participating in Fuckfest in March, and those unwritten ideas of mine continue to gather dust in their google doc outlines as they wait to be finished ^^;  
> But I'm back now! Hopefully I don't have to take any more breaks for a while, and I hope you enjoy this story and my return to the fanfic world!  
> also disclaimer I don't actually ship Jimin and Kevin, I just saw this photoset Kevin posted on twitter when they performed at a HOtel and thought it looked like wedding pics and decided to use them as my engaged couple UwU (although they would make a good pair!)

Chan was in the middle of a recording session when he got Jimin’s first call. Then the second call.. On the third round of his phone ringing, Chan wondered if something urgent had happened, and asked to step out for a moment, hitting answer after he was in the hall.

“Jimin, is everything alright? Wy are you calling me right now-”

“ _I’M GETTING MARRIED!!!_ ” JImin screamed, and Chan flinched, pulling his phone away from his ear before it sustained any damage.

After the words of his best friend settled in his mind, Chan brought the phone back, “wait, what?”

“ _Kevin proposed!! Channie I’m gonna get married!!!_ ”

“Holy shit- Jimin that’s amazing! Congratulations! Did it just happen?”

“ _Yes! It happened on our lunch date! It was so cute and romantic, he’s such a sweetheart. And like- honestly it was about time,_ ” Jimin gushed.

“I mean, yeah, you were dropping hints for how many months?”

“ _Seven,_ **_seven_ ** _. But he finally went for it! After I called my parents I knew I had to call all my friends and of_ **_course_ ** _that includes you Channie!_ ”

“Well, I appreciate you thinking of me, but I _was_ in the middle of work..” Chan said.

“ _Oh really? Sorry about that~ although I know you’ll forgive me._ ” Jimin replied with a chuckle, “ _plus I wanna ask you something important. Will you be my maid of honor?_ ”

Chan blinked, taken by surprise, “...what?”

“ _My maid of honor! Or, well, one of them._ ”

“Wait, wait, isn’t that something you’re supposed to ask a woman?”

“ _Psh, screw that. Most of my close friends are guys, why would I have an all female bridal party if it means I’ll hardly know those girls? And anyways, I did ask Terin to be my other maid of honor. It’ll be kind of a co-op thing. She’s maid of honor, you would be man of honor!_ ”

“Why two though? There’s supposed to be just one person of honor, right?”

“ _First of all, it’s cruel to ask me to choose between you and Yerin, because you’re both my best friends. Second, Yerin has a big business deal she’s in the middle of and she’s gonna be out of the country for like six weeks and can’t help with the wedding planning, you will be in the country and therefore able to help me and Kevin pick out cakes and invitations and stuff. Well, if you accept that is. But like, it’s 2020, I don’t give a shit about wedding party tradition, I want you to be my Man of Honor and a part of my bridal party,_ ” Jimin explained.

“Well of course I accept,” Chan answered, “I’d be happy to help you with whatever you need. Who else is gonna be in your party?”

“ _So, besides you and Yerin, there’s gonna be Vernon, BamBam, Kyochang, Hyunggu, Seungyeon and Momo. I was gonna ask Jae too, but Kevin called dibs on asking him to be a groomsman._ ”

“Wow, that really is a mostly male bridal party. Sounds pretty fun, are we all gonna have matching dresses?”

Jimin let out a cackle, “ _you know, Vernon asked me the same thing! I haven’t decided yet, but maybe I will...anyways, I’ve kept you from work long enough, we’ll talk later! Love you Channie, bye bye!_ ”

“Talk to you later Jimin. And hey, I’m super excited for you. You and Kevin make a great couple, and your wedding is going to be amazing. Love you too!”

The call ended with a click, and Chan slipped back into the recording studio to continue the session. 

“Sorry about that Woojin, let’s start back from the top!” he said, and Woojin, the soloist currently recording his comeback album, nodded and waited for Chan to restart the track.

  
  


A week after Jimin shared the good news, she and Kevin picked Chan up from his apartment to go meet the wedding planner they hired.

On the way there, Kevin kept gushing about how well recommended this planner was. Apparently, the guy’s name was Lee Minho and he had planned Jae’s wedding to his husband Younghyun, and Minho was known for planning out the most flawless and smooth wedding ceremonies for very good rates.

‘Alright,’ Chan thought to himself, ‘seems like a decent guy.’

They arrived at the building Lee Minho’s office was in and walked inside, sitting down in the waiting area until it was their appointment and the office door opened.

A man stepped out, glanced down at his phone, glanced up at the trio, and called out, “Jimin and Kevin? You guys are my four p.m., right? I’m Lee Minho, come on in!”

Jimin and Kevin both enthusiastically went over to shake Minho’s hand, introducing themselves. Chan followed, half paying attention, half looking at emails on his phone. Once he put his phone away and looked up to introduce himself, his jaw dropped. 

Holy _shit_ . This man had to have been sculpted by Aphrodite herself, he was nothing short of drop dead _gorgeous_. Love at first sight didn’t exist, but raw attraction at first sight certainly did, and Chan was absolutely attracted to this angel descended to Earth.

He was very noticeably staring, and Lee Minho started to laugh- an absolutely delightful sound, like windchimes on a spring breeze.

“I know I’m very handsome, no need to stand there catching flies sweetheart,” Minho joked, gently closing Chan’s gaping mouth with his hand.

Blushing furiously, Chan cleared his throat.

“Sorry, sorry. Um, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Bang Chan, the - uh- the man of honor,” he said, stumbling pathetically over his introduction. 

“Ah yes, Jimin-ssi mentioned having both a maid and man of honor on her phone call. Well, let’s get started shall we?”

For the meeting, Chan managed to regain his sense of composure. Minho outlined his usual contract and how he did things; he would help in basically every decision (if they so wished), from catering to guest list to venue to flowers to invitation stationary to the date and time of the ceremony and reception. Jimin and Kevin were more than happy with this plan, and already had their calendars out to set up all the first batch of appointments and possible planning check-ins. Chan, having a fairly open and flexible schedule, would be helping with most of the decisions (“I trust Channie a hundred percent to give us a third opinion!” Jimin said, fondly ruffling Chan’s curly hair). Chan was totally fine with this, but also was starting to worry about spending so much time with this modern reincarnation of Adonis. He was prepared to deal with third wheeling the happy couple, but having to deal with his own internal bisexual chaos at the same time? Definitely not prepared for that.

After the meeting was finished, they all shook hands again, and Chan might have been seeing things, or maybe Minho did actually try and wink at him (tried, it seemed like an attempt that didn’t quite succeed. Which was frankly adorable, be still Chan’s poor gay heart). Once they were outside of the building, Jimin immediately started yanking on Chan’s arm, yelling out “OH =9MY GOD YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR OUR WEDDING PLANNER!?”

“N-no, no I don’t!” Chan tried to argue, face heating up, “he’s- he’s just very handsome! And I have eyes! That’s it!”

“Maybe so, guess we’ll see what happens when you start spending more time with him,” Kevin remarked, looking at Chan with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Jimin giggled, her face mirroring her fiancé’s.

Chan sighed, “you two are _awful_ , I hate you so much.”

  
  


Chan hoped that his initial attraction would be just that; he hoped that Minho would turn out to be a shallow or uninteresting person, and Chan wouldn’t want to talk to him outside of wedding planning. 

To his dismay (and growing inner chaos), not only was Minho very intelligent and witty, he was easy to talk to and very entertaining. And flirty. Incredibly flirty. Be still, Chan’s poor gay heart.

It was when they were visiting the first flower shop to browse for possible options to use in the ceremony and Jimin’s bouquet, that Chan decided to try and flirt back a little bit.

He grabbed a pink rose from a display, then hid it behind his back as he tapped Minho on the shoulder. When Minho turned to look at him, Chan held out the rose.

“A pretty flower for the prettiest flower?” he asked, with a cheesy wink.

Minho blinked several times in surprise, before his face slowly turned a bright pink and he started sputtering.

Chan laughed, delighted in this new discovery- despite being such a confident flirt, it seemed Minho could not handle being flirted _with_. 

Cute. Very cute. So very cute, in fact, that it was sending Chan’s thoughts to dangerously soft places. It was probably too late already, he knew he was starting to catch some genuine feelings for this man.

It wasn’t until Jimin’s first dress fitting that Chan was able to catch a break from seeing Minho (his heart could only handle so much of that beautiful smile, okay?). However, he soon discovered that this just meant that Jimin had full opportunity to tease Chan about his very obvious crush.

At the fitting appointment there was Jimin and Chan, along with Yerin (who was back from her job for the weekend). Jimin had, of course, been keeping Yerin up to date with everything. Everything, which included the ‘hot gossip’ of Chan’s apparent ‘budding romance’.

“So~ your eyes must be working fabulously well, since they’re constantly staring at my wedding planner,” Jimin said, smiling devilishly at Chan through one of the big mirrors she was standing in front of, currently trying on the first dress option.

Chan groaned, slumping back in his seat and covering his face with his hands.

“Leave me aloooone,” he whined, “it’s not my fault he so damn pretty! And funny. And smart. And charming, and- I never stood a chance, okay?”

“Oh I know, he like, exactly your type,” Jimin replied, “which really just makes it funnier. You’re the most useless bisexual I’ve ever known.”

'“Gee thanks,” Chan said sarcastically, “what a compliment. My best friend, ladies and gentlemen.”

“There, there,” Yerin added, patting Chan’s shoulder comfortingly, “at least it’s not like one of those cliché movies where the bride falls for the wedding planner or something.”

Jimin snorted, “as if anyone could tempt me away from Kevin. My fiancé is an absolute angel.”

“Sorry! Sorry I’m late guys!” another voice called out, sounding out of breath.

In raced Momo, Jimin’s only other female bridesmaid, a close friend she had from her job.

“Oh, you’re fine!” Yerin said, “we’re just making fun of Chan and his crush on the wedding planner.”

Momo nodded in understanding, “Right, Jimin did text me about that.”

Chan glared at Jimin in betrayal. “Did you tell everyone?!”

“Not _everyone_ , just Yerin and Momo. Well, okay wait I did also tell Hyunngu. But I had to, he’s a huge sucker for romance gossip.”

“I need new friends,” Chan lamented, and Yerin just patted his shoulder again.

As the fitting continued, Jimin only continued to joke around. Chan, being dramatic, kept glaring and pouting at all her playful jabs, even after the fitting was done and they were heading out to get dinner.

“Okay you are _so_ ridiculous,” Jimin said when they got to the restaurant, rolling her eyes, “if I pay for your drinks, will you stop being such a drama queen?”

Chan made a show of thinking about it, and then nodded with a big grin.

Jimin rolled her eyes again, “you big baby.”

Not being a huge fan of the taste of alcohol, Chan ordered a really sweet and fruity cocktail. The cocktail was delicious, and Chan ended up getting another one. And another one. And another one.

Since he started drinking before he had eaten, it wasn’t very long until Chan was completely _smashed_.

“Jimiiiiin,” he slurred, “you’re gonna be the prettiest bride ever. Like, ever ever. In all of history.”

“But not as pretty as Minho, right?” Jimin replied, grinning.

Chan snorted, “Minho’s not a bride, that’s silly. You’re marrying Kevin.”

“That- pffft- that’s not what I meant Chan!”

“Minho would look good in a bridal gown though,” Momo egged on.

“Minho looks good in everything. He’s so- he’s so pretty. ‘N cute. So cute. I wanna...wanna kiss his face,” Chan confessed, leaning his weight against Jimin’s side.

“So, why don’t you?” asked Jimin.

“Noooo I can’t! What if he doesn’t wanna kiss my face?”

All three women burst out in giggles.

“Chan is so cute when he’s drunk, oh my god,” Yerin snickered.

“Channie, I’m sure Minho would love to kiss you,” Momo said reassuringly, “who wouldn’t? You’re so handsome!”

“Yeah!” Jimin agreed, “and Momo’s a lesbian, so you know that’s a genuine and objective fact. You’re totally a hottie Chris, and Minho _totally_ likes you.”

“Thanks ladies. That’s- that’s really nice of you,” Chan said, eyes watering.

“Okay, now he’s crying. Time to cut him off- waiter! Can we get some water over here?”

  
  


Chan vaguely remembered leaving the restaurant and crashing on Jimin’s couch. But he definitely remembered the splitting headache he had when he woke up the next morning. Luckily, it wasn’t a day where he needed to go into work, so he didn’t have any rush to wake up.

As he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes (and clutched his forehead as the headache throbbed more), he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Chan stood up and shuffled into the other room, and saw Jimin and Minho sitting at the kitchen table, giggling at something on Jimin’s phone.

“I hope you’re not showing some embarrassing video of me when I was drunk,” Chan mumbled, heading straight for the sink to pour himself a glass of water.

“I’m not _that_ evil,” Jimin replied, “it’s just this silly cat meme I saw online.”

She held the phone out so Chan could look at it. It was, indeed, a silly cat meme. Minho was still giggling in his seat, and Chan tried not to think about how cute his laugh was.

“Alright, well I really have to get going,” Jimin said, standing up from the table and walking towards the door, “don’t want to be late for my meeting.”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Chan asked dumbly, “but what about Minho, didn’t you invite him over for wedding stuff?”

Jimin chuckled, “oh no, I just didn’t want to leave you alone with your hangover. Minho graciously volunteered to come take care of you.”

Chan blinked, and then realized just what Jimin was trying to do. He weakly glared at her, but she just winked back.

“Bye Channie, love you~” she said in a sing-song tone, walking out of the apartment and closing the door.

For a moment, it was quiet. Then, Minho said, “have you had any painkillers yet? I can get you some.”

Chan turned to look at him, suddenly feeling feverish and maybe a little nauseous. Jimin really left him alone with her wedding planner that Chan had the major hots for. Great.

“Um, no, I haven’t taken any,” he answered, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Okay then! I’ll make you some hangover soup too, Jimin-noona gave me full use of the kitchen,” Minho said, smiling warmly.

So he could cook too? Awesome, as if Chan needed any more reasons to fall even more in love with the guy.

“So, uh…” Chan continued awkwardly, as Minho filled up the glass of water Chan himself had never actually gotten, poured out a couple of painkillers, and set them on the table in front of him, nodding for him to sit down, “is there….any wedding stuff you want to talk about while we’re here...?”

Minho snorted, “not really. I love my job, but I don’t have any appointments until the evening, so I’m ready to enjoy my morning off and not discuss work.”

Chan stared at him. “You- you used up your morning off to take care of me?”

Minho paused, cheeks flushing a delicate pink.

“Well, yeah. I mean, Jimin-noona couldn’t, and- and we’re, y’know, well acquainted, so of course I’d offer to help you,” he said quietly.

Sweet heaven above, Chan wanted to marry him.

He resisted proposing on the spot, though, and instead just said “thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Chan-hyung.”

“Just Chan is fine, you don’t have to be formal.”

Minho smiled again. “Chan.”

They spent the day on Jimin’s couch, watching reruns of some reality idol show on TV. Over time, so subtle that Chan almost didn’t notice it, Minho seemed to shift closer and closer to him on the sofa. Eventually, they were pressed against each other, Minho’s head resting snugly on Chan’s shoulder. At one point, Chan repositioned himself to be more laying down than sitting, and Minho just straight up cuddled against him- laying across his torso and using his chest as a pillow. It was very comfy; Minho was very warm and the way Chan was hugging him felt like complete bliss.

On the TV, one of the hosts made a silly pun, and Minho started laughing. Some of his hair fell over his face, and Chan instinctively moved his hand to brush it out of the way. Minho turned to look at him, and suddenly Chan realized that their faces were rather...close. Chan’s eyes flicked down to glance at Minho’s lips. They looked soft, sitting in their natural subtle pout.

If Chan kissed him right now, would Minho kiss back?

Was he seeing things, or was Minho already leaning in closer?

Was it nerves that were making him feel nauseous again or- wait. Nope. That was actual nausea. He was going to vomit.

“I’m gonna vomit,” Chan said, and Minho’s eyes widened.

Minho acted quickly, moving out of the way and grabbing a nearby trash can for Chan to puke into. As Chan regurgitated his breakfast, he felt Minho’s hand gently rubbing his back comfortingly.

“I’m so sorry, I think I completely ruined the mood,” Chan said, after the wave of nausea had fully passed.

Minho chuckled, “it’s okay. There’ll be other moments.”

Other moments? Chan quirked an eyebrow at Minho, who blushed as he realized what he was implying. 

“I-I mean, there could be,” he stuttered, “if you want. Or, if you don’t, that’s- that’s totally fine, I may have been reading too much into-”

“Do you want to get dinner sometime?” Chan interrupted, swallowing his nerves along with whatever bile was still lingering in his throat.

Whatever Minho was still trying to say seemed to die on his tongue; he opened and closed his mouth a couple times but no words came out. After several seconds, he seemed to give up on speaking and just nodded.

Chan let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, “okay, great! Um, we can figure out details later? When I’m not super hungover.”

Again, Minho nodded, now with an amused smile complementing the intense blush still across his face.

It was quiet for several minutes, until Minho gently cleared his throat.

“Um, are you feeling alright now? If you don’t mind...could we go back to cuddling?” he asked, cheeks still rosy, “you’re, um, you’re very warm. And huggable.”

Chan let out a nervous giggle, ears hot, “uh, yeah, yeah let’s go back to cuddling.”

  
  


Later that evening, when Minho left to see one of his clients, he left behind the full pot of hangover soup (which tasted as delicious as the soup his dad used to make), his number in Chan’s phone, and a promise to check his upcoming schedule for a free evening to have a dinner date.

That free evening came a couple weeks later (Minho was pretty booked up, being a popular wedding planner in Seoul), at a restaurant Minho suggested because it was where one of his clients had gotten proposed to.

When Chan had told Jimin that he asked Minho on a date, she shrieked loudly in excitement and _insisted_ on picking his outfit. As Chan sat down in the restaurant at the reserved table and looked down again at his simple dark shirt, light tie, and dark pants combo, he noted that she did a pretty great job.

About twenty minutes later, Minho showed up, apologizing for being late.

“My last client could not make a decision about what kind of flowers she wanted on her cake, and spent an extra forty-five minutes trying to pick between hydrangeas or daffodils. She ended up just choosing both, and I ended up with negative time to get ready,” Minho explained, slightly out of breath as he flopped down in his seat.

“Oh, don’t even worry about it, these things happen,” Chan reassured him with a smile, “gave me time to look at the menu and decide what I want to eat, since I’ve never even heard of this place before.”

“I’ve been told the salmon is very good, so I’m going to see for myself if it’s true. If it’s not, my cats are going to get spoiled when I get home.”

Chan laughed, “maybe you should order two servings, one for you and one for your cats.”

“Hm, you know that’s not a bad idea,” replied Minho, thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

The dinner date went _really_ well. Not that Chan had been super worried, but he definitely had a few first date jitters.

Minho was charming as he always was, easy to talk to as he always was, and the outfit he wore made him look even more handsome than he always did.

It was the kind of date that served to confirm how Chan felt- he really _really_ liked Minho. And it seemed like Minho definitely liked him back.

They drove separately, so rather than walk Minho to his front door, Chan walked him to his car (it was the gentlemanly thing to do after all).

As they stood next to Minho’s car, Chan noticed Minho was hesitating, fiddling with his keys.

“Well, goodnight,” Minho said, stepping closer to Chan, “this was...really fun.”

“Yeah,” Chan replied, swallowing nervously, “we’ll...we’ll have to go out again.”

“I don’t suppose you’re feeling nauseous this time, are you?” Another step closer.

Chan chuckled, leaning forward, “never felt better.”

They met each other halfway, Chan’s hand reaching up to gently cradle Minho’s jaw.

Minho’s lips were soft, softer than Chan imagined. The kiss was soft, and as Minho pulled away Chan followed, chasing for more.

“I’ll text you when I get home,” Minho said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Sounds good,” Chan whispered back.

And then Minho unlocked his car and got in. He started up the engine, and Chan started to walk away.

He was a few meters from the car when he heard his name being called out. Chan looked back and saw Minho waving him back over, the window rolled down. Confused, Chan walked back to the car. No sooner than he was stood next to the door, Minho grabbed his tie and yanked him down, kissing him again.

“Sorry, one just wasn’t enough,” Minho giggled when they pulled away, and Chan had to physically bite his tongue before he once again blurted a marriage proposal on the spot. 

“Was the second one satisfactory?” Chan asked, feeling like his face was on fire.

“For now,” Minho answered, with one of his adorable wink attempts.

“Well, goodnight for real then,” said Chan, clearing his throat to try and regain some composure, “drive safe!”

Minho rolled his window back up, and this time actually put the car in gear and drove off.

Chan took a deep breath, before calmly walking over to his own car. Once he was safely inside, he hid his face in his hands, and let out a flustered yell.

  
  


The next planning session, with the beginnings of the finalizations, was scheduled during a time that Chan was at work, so he wasn’t there. He did, however, get a phone call from Jiin right after it ended.

 _“So, my wonderful wedding planner seemed to have his head in the clouds today, and I’m pretty sure you have something to do with it_ ,” she said, the moment Chan answered the phone.

“I mean….I might have,” he answered.

“ _Well, you owe me date details anyways, so you better start spilling_.”

“Alright, alright. There’s not a lot to say, dinner was really nice, we chatted a lot and had a great time. And, um, we kissed. Twice.”

Jimin proceeded to gasp and then scream so loudly Chan had to hold his phone away from his ear- Jimin really needed to work on her phone call volume control.

“ _YOU KISSED??_ ” Jimin exclaimed, “ _OH MY GOD!!_ ”

“Um, yeah, we did. Could you have yelled that any louder? I think there’s a couple of people in Norway that didn’t quite hear you.”

“ _Oh shut up Channie, let me be excited about your love life. I’m your best friend, it’s part of my job_.”

Chan rolled his eyes fondly, “yeah, whatever.”

“ _So how was the kiss??_ ”

“I mean, it was a basic kiss? There wasn’t like, tongue or anything.”

“ _Still! It was a kiss! Or, two kisses, you did say it happened twice, right?_ ”

“Yeah, it was twice. Both were really nice. Um...his lips are really soft…” Chan said, feeling his cheeks get warm at the memory.

Jimin squealed again, although thankfully not as loudly this time.

“ _Are you going to ask him to come to the wedding with you?_ ”

“Isn’t he already invited?”

“ _Well yeah, but I mean ask him to be your date, rather than just coming as the wedding planner._ ”

“I- do I have to? We;re already going to see each other.”

“ _It’s the principle of the thing! And then I can seat you two together for a legitimate reason! Not to mention I don’t have to worry about who your plus one might be._ ”

“Wasn’t going to bring one…”

“ _So ask Minho to go with you!_ ”

Chan groaned, arguing with Jimin was pointless. Her mind was clearly made up, he wasn’t going to be able to change it.

“Okay _fine_ , I’ll ask him.”

“ _Yay! You just made my life so much easier, thanks bestie!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too,” Chan grumbled.

“ _And really,_ ” Jimin added, “ _I’m happy for you Chris. You and Minho seem like a really good match._ ”

A smile crept across Chan’s face. “Thanks, Jamie. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

Chan texted Minho later that evening, and did what Jimin insisted; asked him to be his date to the wedding. Minho had a similar response to Chan initially- confusion, because **‘I’m already going tho?’** \- but still accepted after Chan mentioned that Jimin wanted a good reason to seat them together. Minho then added that he should coordinate with Chan’s suit, which Chan agreed to because it seemed to make Minho excited. And an excited Minho was an extra cute Minho.

  
  


As the wedding approached, Minho and Chan arranged a few more dates. On the fourth date, Chan invited Minho to stay at his place for the night.

Suffice to say, they didn’t sleep much. Minho went to work with a poorly concealed bite mark on his neck. Chan also went to work with two hickeys that he didn’t even bother trying to conceal.

  
  


Finally, it was the day of the wedding. It was a _beautiful_ event. Jimin was a complete vision in her dress and veil, Kevin looked so handsome in his tuxedo, and there was hardly a dry set of eyes when they exchanged their vows. Chan spotted Minho in the crowd, and gave him a teary smile, which Minho returned.

The reception was a big dance party, with great food and an open bar (Chan learned his lesson this time and only got _one_ cocktail). Chan was thankful for the ballet classes he took as a kid for keeping him from looking like a fool, especially since Minho turned out to be a phenomenal dancer.

When it was time for the speeches, Chan and Yerin both told wonderful stories of Jimin throughout her life as they knew her and how her relationship with Kevin was truly a wonderful thing, and Kevin’s best man, Eric, gave a wildly humorous retelling of how much of a fool Kevin was when he was trying to flirt with JImin and ask her out. There were several toasts, even more glass clinking to make the newlyweds kiss (Chan started most of them), and then more dancing.

Then it was time to throw the bouquet. Jimin had joked that Chan should join the group, and Chan figured ‘what the hell, why not’, so he stood there with the other ladies (and a couple other men). Jimin tossed it up behind her, and it flew through the air for a few seconds before being dramatically snatched by Seungkwan, Vernon’s boyfriend, who flourished it towards Vernon and blew him a big kiss (which made Vernon start laughing hysterically).

As Chan returned to his seat, he heard Minho speak up.

“Shame you didn’t catch it,” he said, and there was a teasing glint in his eyes, “sure would be nice to plan my own wedding for a change.”

“It’s fine,” Chan chuckled, “I’m not _quite_ ready to get married to you yet. I mean, we’re not even officially a couple.”

Minho blinked, confused. “We’re not?”

Chan blinked back. “Well, you haven’t asked me yet.”

“I thought you had already asked though? You were the one who asked me out in the first place.”

“On a date, not on a long term commitment!”

Minho huffed, “I really don’t see the difference. But I guess, if you say they’re different, then so be it. I’ll ask. Chan, would you like to be my official boyfriend?”

Chan pretended to think it over for a minute, making a big show of it, before Minho got impatient and lightly swatted his arm.

“Yes,” he answered, grinning widely, “I’d love nothing more~”

“So it’s settled then,” Minho said, “let’s kiss now.”

Chan laughed and leaned forward, capturing Minho’s lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so so nice to be back :D
> 
> Make sure you leave a comment and kudos so I get that sweet validation <3 <3  
> and follow me on twitter!-> @goldenjung9497


End file.
